Metal Gear
Metal Gear (メタルギア Metaru Gia) is a stealth game franchise created and owned by Konami. It is represented in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Series Description The player takes control of either Solid Snake (Main Character of the series), Raiden, or Naked Snake (Big Boss) who is assigned to find the eponymous superweapon "Metal Gear", a bipedal walking tank with the ability to launch nuclear weapons. Several sequels have been released for multiple consoles after requests from Konami to produce new Metal Gear games. The sequels expand the original game's plot adding new characters opposing and supporting Snake, while there have also been a few prequels exploring the origins of the Metal Gear and recurring characters. Various parts were inspired by Hollywood films with character's names, settings and artworks often referencing them. The series is famous for pioneering / perfecting the stealth game genre, in which the character initially has only one or no weapon and has to go through the game to accomplish his mission by himself and find equipment along the way. Other notable traits are cinematic cut scenes, intricate storylines, offbeat humor and exploration of political and philosophical themes. The game franchise has sold over 30 million copies worldwide, with individual installments being critically acclaimed and receiving several awards. The franchise has also been adapted into other media such as comics and drama CDs. A spin-off focused in the Hack-n-Slash genre, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, was launched too. Connection with All-Stars *Raiden is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *Franzea crosses over LocoRoco and Metal Gear. *Sam appears as Raiden's Minion. *Many of Raiden's Icons feature him doing attacks, intros and throws in the game, such as the High Kick Cut, Charging Cut, Single Hand Cut, Backward Stab, Iai-giri, Forward Throw, Counter, You'll Make My Blade Happy, Savor Your Last Breath and the Jumping Roll Cut, *One of Raiden's alternate color schemes resembles Gray Fox from the first Metal Gear Solid. *Raiden's Level 3 Super is a reference to one of the main protagonist of the series, Solid Snake. *Ocelot is referenced in the 2v2 title "Revolving Ocelots". Solid Snake is also referenced in the title "Soul Hid Snakes". *Raiden's pre-order costume is from Metal Gear Solid 2. This is one of the things that relate to the Solid series, not Metal Gear Rising Games *''Metal Gear Solid'' (PS1) - 1998 *''Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions/Integral'' (PS1) - 1999 *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (PS2) - 2001 (Raiden's first appearance) *''Metal Gear Solid 2 Substance'' (PS2/PS3/PSV) - 2002 *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' (PS2) - 2004 *''Metal Gear Acid'' (PSP) - 2004 *''Metal Gear Solid 3 Subsistence'' (PS2/PS3/PSV) - 2005 **Metal Gear (PS2/PS3/PSV) - 2005 (Original date of release 1987) **Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (PS2/PS3/PSV) - 2005 (Original date of release 1990) *''Metal Gear Acid 2'' (PSP) - 2005 *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (PSP) - 2006 *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' (PSP) - 2007 *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (PS3) - 2008 - (Raiden's 2nd appearance) *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (PSP/PS3) - 2010 *''Metal Gear Solid HD Collection'' (PS3/PSV) - 2011 *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' (PS3) - 2013 (Raiden's Latest Game) *''Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes'' (PS3/PS4) - 2014 *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' (PS3/PS4) - 2015 Guest Appearances *''Ape Escape 3'' - 2006 (PS2) *''DreamMix TV World Fighters'' - 2003 (PS2) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - 2008 (Wii) *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''- 2018 (Switch) Trivia *Technically, Metal Gear is the oldest franchise represented in All-Stars, with its first game, Metal Gear, being released in 1987 and its first PlayStation game, Metal Gear Solid, being released in 1998. ** However, this is denied by the fact that Raiden did not appear until Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty in 2001, so "his" franchise would start from there. *This is the third time that Metal Gear has been associated with a platform brawler. The first one was DreamMix TV World Fighters, a crossover brawler created by Konami, and the second was Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the third installment of the Super Smash Bros. series and a main inspiration for the idea of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. **However, this is the first time Raiden was chosen to be the representative from Metal Gear. In both DreamMix TV World Fighters and Super Smash Bros Brawl, Solid Snake was the chosen representative. **Metal Gear RAY also appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl, as a background character in Snake's home stage, Shadow Moses Island. **The reason Raiden was chosen to be the representative from Metal Gear instead of Solid Snake or Big Boss could possibly be to promote Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. *The'' Metal Gear series has 17 games making it one of the 3 series to have the most games represented. The other 2 are ''Buzz! and Ratchet & Clank. **It should also be noted that Metal Gear has the most games overall. *Metal Gear has two PlayStation-exclusive titles: Metal Gear Solid Portable Ops and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. *Metal Gear is the only series in the game whose icons only show one character (Raiden). **As well as the only series without an icon for Rank 6. *Metal Gear is the only series in the game that also has a representative in Super Smash Bros., the franchise by which it is inspired Category:Konami Category:Games Category:Metal Gear Category:Third-Party Series Category:Playstation 1 Series Category:Playstation 2 Series Category:Playstation 3 Series Category:Playstation Portable Series Category:Playstation Vita Series Category:Stealth-based Games